As is known to those familiar with collapsable wheelchair construction, the traditional collapsable wheelchair comprises a sling-like seat and back extending between the two sides of the wheelchair. The two sides of the wheelchair are part of an X frame assembly which performs a scissor-like folding movement when the sling seat is pulled upwardly. This type of wheelchair possesses positive attributes including the fact that it is necessary to raise the seat in order to fold the chair so as to prevent accidental folding thereof with the wheelchair occupied. Also, the traditional X frame obviates the need for a latching mechanism for the frame that would be difficult for a handicapped user of the wheelchair to operate.
Unfortunately, the traditional X frame wheelchair possesses the inherent shortcomings of user discomfort and incorrect posture due to lack of support by the sling seat and sling back. Therefore, it is generally agreed that a rigid-back resilient cushion for both the seat and back are to be preferred to the sling seat and sling back configuration for comfort and health reasons. Thus, collapsable wheelchairs utilizing X frames have been modified in the past by placing a removable rigid-back cushion assembly on the seat and/or the back of the wheelchair. This modification results in the necessity to remove the rigid-back cusions prior to folding the wheelchair. In some circumstances, latches have also been provided to secure the rigid-back cushions to the seat and/or back of the wheelchair, and these latches have been found difficult to operate by occupants of the wheelchair.
The manner in which the present invention eliminates the disadvantages of previously known foldable wheelchairs and advances the state of the art will be understood as this specification proceeds.